A Olympian Christmas
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Away from my M rated stuff. Read and listen to the tale of christmas in the underworld.


Twas December in New York and all threw the city the people were bustling and hustling more than usual due to the holidays.

One New Yorker, you know him well was on his way home, Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon would be counting the weeks to his winter vacation and a much needed break from school.

He came to his apartment and looked to the top and saw a twelve year old auburn-haired girl waving down at him.

Artemis! He said. Percy ran up the stairs of his apartment to great her; however up there he found that she was gone and in her place was a small gift with a card that read:

Dear Peruses don not open this package until 12/25.

Love the Olympians.

Percy took the gift and left it on the wind sill.

Twenty-three days later on the 24th of December, Christmas Eve Percy found his curiosity unstable so he decided to open up the present his extended family left him.

When he opened it up he found a basic gray ceramic vase with nothing special on or about it.

Percy decided to open it up and instantly a large gray wind began dragging him down until he woke up in a cold field of trampled snow-covered grass.

Percy looked around and saw the location he was in was like a Christmas wonderland with snow, a three-headed dog that was dressed like a reindeer, and ghosts that were all huddled together and had happy expressions on their face.

Wait isn't this supposed to be the underworld? Percy asked.

Hey even I can't be a total grump this time of the year. An oily voice said.

Hades? Percy said turning around to see his uncle dressed in a Santa like version of his black robes.

Yes, you see once a year I go around the world and deliver a gift to kids every year. Hades said.

Wait YOU are Santa Claus? Percy asked dumbfounded.

Yes in addition to being the lord of Death and Wealth I am also the god of holidays. Hades said.

Oh…well okay. Percy said just accepting it.

Hades walked his nephew up to his palace which had been converted into a huge toy maker's castle.

Little black clothed elves were walking about, making toys and other objects, others were loading Hades sleigh and bleaching his skeletal reindeer.

Um did you plan on my AD-HD to cause me to open up that package so I could help you with this? Percy asked.

Well…that and if not it would've gotten you to my Christmas party. Hades said.

MAN! Percy said disappointed that he was going to miss a great party.

Hades stepped up to a loud speaker and grabbed a crescent blade.

Okay Elves it's time to load up the slay and blast the slow-down beam. Hades said.

So that's how you do it. Percy said.

Yes I am rather guilty of keeping a piece of Kronos scythe. Hades said.

Hades dear remember to bundle up I don't want you to catch a cold. Persephone said.

Hades and Percy entered the sleigh and Hades told his elves to release the Claus snow.

Once released the skeletal reindeer all grew flesh, Percy's face became more elf like and Hades face was also elf like with a long bushy black beard.

Hades pitched up the reindeer and flew off in the night.

So how is this done? Percy asked.

Well first I put the present or presents under the tree and you fill the stockings and collect the goodies so I can donate them to the orphanages and homeless shelters. Hades said.

Wow…Hollywood and Christianity really don't know you. Percy said.

They landed at one special house the house of a sick little girl.

While Percy filled the stockings Hades put an extra gift underneath her tree.

When Percy went to collect the cookies he saw that she was half asleep on a chair in the living room.

Hades picked the young girl up and tucked her in bed.

Percy almost teared up at this.

The two capers then took all the treats the kids left them that night to orphanages and shelters around the world.

Finally the two came back to the underworld and Hades gave Percy two jars, one that would return him home and another that would send him back to the underworld for Hades Christmas party.

Percy shook hands with his uncle then floated back up to his room, he looked at the clock and it said 1:00AM.

Percy hoped into bed and with a smile on his face looked at the readers and said

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.


End file.
